<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by AmandaKalexWayhaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454825">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught'>AmandaKalexWayhaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, F/F, Good Sister Willa Earp, Hopeful Ending, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, One-sided Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna had been in love with her best friend Nicole Haught for a long time but Nicole's heart belonged to Waverly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Fancy doing a unrequited love story</p><p>I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wynonna:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Complicated.</p><p>That is how Wynonna would describe her love life lately, she had just broken up with her boyfriend Doc only last week. The break-up was not what could have been described as amicable but instead it was rough. But break-up was not what complicated things, what was complicated was that she is in love with her best friend; Nicole Haught. Nicole was her best friend since high school, they did everything together but then things changed when Nicole started dating Waverly.</p><p>Waverly Earp was the youngest of the Earp siblings with Willa being the eldest, Waverly was also known around town as being the nicest Earp though with a fierce bite if anyone hurt her sisters. Nicole was head over heels in love with Waverly ever since she first laid eyes on the young Earp. Wynonna was not angry at her sister or with Nicole, Waverly deserved to be happy and Nicole was good for her.</p><p>But nothing could stop Wynonna from feeling as if she had been punched and kicked in the stomach whenever she saw Waverly and Nicole together. Wynonna needed a drink after Nicole got down on 1 knee and proposed to Waverly. Waverly tearfully laughed and had accepted the proposal with so much happiness it made Wynonna smile. Wynonna did not begrudge her sisters happiness, she just wished she had said something to Nicole before the redhead laid eyes on Waverly.</p><p>Which is how Wynonna ended up here… watching her best friend and her sister getting married.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Let them speak now or forever hold their peace.’</em> </strong>
</p><p>Call Wynonna selfish but a part of her hoped that Waverly would have a change of heart and run into Champs arms. Yes Nicole would be hurt but Wynonna could finally tell her how she felt but instead Nicole and Waverly just smiled adoringly at one another. It made Wynonna sick to her stomach as she watched the pair together, Waverly was utterly in love with Nicole.</p><p>Wynonna wanted to shout and scream, wanted to snatch Nicole away and live a life of Thelma and Louise right up until they drove off the edge of a cliff. Yeah… talk about a shitty ending; Wynonna scoffed to herself as she watched her sister and Nicole together. As much as she hated seeing them together, Wynonna could not help but smile bitterly as her sister and Nicole gazed into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Looking between the pair Wynonna could see how much Nicole and Waverly loved each other and after everything they had been through… they deserved to be happy. Wynonna bit her tongue hard to stop herself from leaping to her feet and shouting out to the heavens that she was in love with Nicole. Wynonna loved her sister, and she never wanted to hurt Waverly ever.</p><p>Of course Wynonna had planned to stay silent and she knew this would destroy her and Waverly’s relationship but she had to speak her piece. Taking a deep breath Wynonna pushed up off the chair and stood up, heading audible gasps and whispers bearing murmured behind her. Waverly looked at her sister stunned by the move and looking at Wynonna in sheer disbelief.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in her throat, Wynonna took a deep breath in and spoke up “I… Uh…” Wynonna ignored the gazes of everyone around and focused on her sister and Nicole “I have an objection” she announced before taking a deep breath “I… I…” Wynonna struggled to get the words out until she took another sharp inhale “I object to the this wedding… because I am in love with you Nicole” she announced “Run away with me” she pleaded.</p><p>Another audible gasp came from the guests at the wedding and Wynonna closed her eyes, unable to meet the gaze of her sister. Nicole looked absolutely stunned by the announcement and the whispers of the guests continued, even Doc was in shock by the announcement. Wynonna kept her gaze trained on Nicole searching for any hope that Nicole felt the same way about her.</p><p>Instead Nicole merely scowled at her “I think you should leave Nonna” she said, angry at her best friend for announcing something like that on her wedding day. Waverly shook her head and turned away from her sister, Wynonna moved towards the couple “Please don’t do this!” she pleaded only as she walked she found the couple pulling away from her. She started to jog but she found herself unable to close the distance between her and the couple “Please… marry me!!!” Wynona pleaded before the ground opened up beneath Wynonna’s feet and she fell into the darkness.</p><p>Awakening in bed Wynonna was panting heavily, beads of sweat pouring from her forehead and down her skin. Taking a moment to calm herself down Wynonna looked around, she was back in her bedroom but confused until she remembered; Waverly and Nicole’s wedding was 3 weeks ago… she hadn’t attended the wedding. She had told Waverly and Nicole about her feelings for Nicole.</p><p>Waverly and Nicole were accepting of Wynonna’s feelings but Nicole told Wynonna that she didn’t feel the same way. Wynonna moved out of the homestead soon after and was living with Rosita until Nicole and Waverly moved to a place out in the city and Wynonna was living back in the homestead. Since her announcement of her feelings for Nicole; Wynonna had been plagued by nightmares.</p><p>One of the worst nightmares she had, was killing her own sister at the wedding and attempting to snatch Nicole away only for Nicole to turn around and kill her. Running her hands over her face, Wynonna closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before looking at herself in the mirror. Wynonna was a mess ever since Waverly and Nicole left the city together, Waverly hardly spoke to her anymore and hardly even called her.</p><p>Gus had been keeping Wynonna up to date on Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna spoke on occasions but their friendship was tenuous at best. Rosita was perhaps the only friend Wynonna had left and she was right now living in the homestead in Willa’s old room. Unable to get off to sleep after her nightmares, Wynonna grabbed her robe and she made her way out of her bedroom.</p><p>Walking down the hallways Wynonna looked at the door leading to Rosita’s room and she smiled to herself sadly before she opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her Wynonna moved to the side of the bed where Rosita was laying asleep and Wynonna gently nudged her friend. Awakening with a groan Rosita’s eyelids cracked open and she looked into Wynonna’s eyes.</p><p>“Wynonna” Rosita greeted sleepily as she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Covering her mouth as she yawned tiredly she looked to her best friend “What’s going on?” she asked concerned.</p><p>Swallowing heavily Wynonna looked into her friend’s eyes before she spoke “Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asked. She hated showing herself vulnerable but after nights of sleeplessness and her nightmares, she really needed her friend. Smiling as she understood Rosita moved over and she patted the mattress. Smiling in appreciation Wynonna climbed into the bed and lay down.</p><p>Rosita settled back down for the night and she curled up behind Wynonna. Surprised by the action of Rosita spooning her, Wynonna found herself surprisingly enjoying the embrace and she sank into it. Closing her eyes Wynonna drifted into a peaceful sleep, Rosita’s arms wrapped around her tight and holding her close.</p><p>For the first time… Wynonna had a peaceful and dreamless night sleeping in Rosita’s arms.</p><p>Rosita on the other end did not… her feelings for Wynonna growing day by day.</p><p>Maybe one day they could be together but not until Wynonna moved on from Nicole.</p><p>Rosita just had to wait… because Wynonna was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading</p><p>Looking forward to seeing your feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>